Ruby & The Beast
by TTGAINES411GMAIL.COM
Summary: Meet Rajah, a young Bengal Tiger-Faunus with a tragic past and hates humans with a vengeance. He's the last remaining one and vows to kill every human on sight. But Ozpin has invited him to enroll as a student of Beacon to show him that not all humans are what he thinks they are. He'll also meet a red-hooded girl who will save him from the darkness, but will she succeed?
1. Character Info

**Hello my fellow readers and welcome to my RWBY fanfic! I don't own the series, but I do own the OC of this story! This is a re-written version of the original, Eye of the Tiger. It'll also be written in my own fashion and the first chapter after this will take place during shining beacon! Please enjoy it! Here's his character info!**

 **Character Info:**

 **Name:** Rajah

 **Alias:** Stripes, Kitty, Furball, Pussycat, Striped Demon, Spawn of Satan, Lord Rajah

 **Birthday: **July 4th

 **Gender:** Male

 **Race:** Faunus (Bengal Tiger)

 **Age** : 400+ (Physical appearance: 19)

 **Height:** 195 cm (6'5")

 **Weight** **:** 114 kg (251 lbs)

 **Eye Color:** Lime green with slitted pupils

 **Hair Color:** Orange & Black

 **Skin Color:** Tan

 **Aura Color: **BLack & Orange

 **Combat style:** Tiger style Kung Fu

 **Music Theme:** Pantera-10's

 **Relatives: **Shere Khan (Father), Unnamed Mother (Deceased), Unnamed Grandfather (Deceased)

 **Appearance:** Rajah is a tall young man with an extreme muscular build and an array of very well-developed abdominal muscles. He has wild, spiky shoulder-length hair that's in a ragged pattern of fiery orange and black, tanned skin, and lime green eyes with slitted pupils. His towering physique and frightening scowl makes him appear intimidating to others.

Rajah also supports a burn scar on the left side of his face, to extent that his left eye is slightly blinded. He also has a couple scars on certain parts of his body that he gained from his severe training methods and punishments from his Grandfather.

The most outstanding features of his Bengal Tiger-Faunus traits are Tiger ears on top of his head along with a long striped tail, abnormally sharp canine teeth, two jagged black stripes on his cheeks, numerous black markings on his body that resembles tiger stripes, and retractable fingernails that can quickly become razor-sharp claws.

 **Outfit:** A black sleeveless hoodie that's often left unzipped, exposing his bare chest, grey baggy pants, and black combat boots

 **Accessories:** A tattered rusty orange bandana around his neck, necklace made of dragon scales, and bandages wrapped around his hands

 **Personality:** Rajah is a gruff, boorish, sadistic, and brooding individual who keeps himself distanced from others for extended periods of time, often coming of as antisocial and reclusive. While he's usually calm and taciturn, he's extremely aggressive and possesses a lethally short temper.

His rage combined with his Tiger blood makes him uncontrollable and attacks as though he's a wild animal. As a fighter, he's a ferocious and bloodthirsty warrior with predatory instincts and monstrous killing-intent that all of the characters in the series lack, showing the same degree of ruthlessness towards his opponents, regardless of age, race, or gender, never hesitating to kill them. He inherited such ruthlessness from his Father Shere Khan.

Rajah's barbarism and aggression leads to fear and nervousness in most characters and shows absolute dread whenever they engage him in combat. He's also known to behave in an extremely menacing manner and can easily intimidate the most evil individuals, even Grimm.

Due to his dark and troubled past, he displays a cynical and misanthropic view of the world, as stated by Ozpin, Rajah believes humans to be "Unforgiving soulless creatures who kill others for no logical reason", revealing his burning hatred for humanity, and is willing to seek revenge.

Emphasizing on his barbaric and feral demeanor, Rajah never bluffs, whenever he makes a threat he always carries it out. However, underneath his frightening and malicious exterior, is a sad and lonely soul with a kind heart who's looking for somewhere to belong.

Rajah loathes those who discriminates others for being different, an example is when he viciously attacked Team CDRL for picking on Velvet Scarlatina, a female Rabbit-Faunus. He also shows a surprising degree of sincerity and protectiveness when around Blake, Velvet, and most of all, Ruby.

His Tiger-Faunus traits give him the aspects of a Tiger, such as growling and roaring whenever he's annoyed or angered, crouching, running on all fours, sitting on his haunches, and eating vast amounts of meat. His feline-based features also make him have a liking towards cats, drink water by scooping it with his tongue, be distracted by laser pointers, and mellowed down by catnip.

 **Semblance-Hellfire:** Rajah's semblance gives him the ability to control, generate, and manipulate cursed flames of Hell from any part of his body, which are considerably hotter than normal flames and can easily melt anything in his path, including solid stone and even the strongest metal. His flames are inextinguishable and can cause either agonizing pain or instant death upon contact.

He's also able to control the heat of his flames and create devastating fire-based attacks. A side-affect from his semblance, Rajah is immune to fire and most heat-based attacks and can create limitless amounts of fire. When enraged, the heat of his flames increases significantly. However, when his emotions get the best of him, he loses some self-control over his flames.

 **Powers & Abilities:** Benefiting from his feline based traits, Rajah is an immensely agile fighter with sharp reflexes, exceptional bodily coordination and balance. He's remarkably lithe and his tendons and connective tissues are more elastic than the average humans. Rajah can also perform advanced acrobatic flips without any drawback or strain on his body and balance himself on nearly any object, no matter how small or narrow.

However, his Panthera-Tigris bloodline and hellish training naturally gave him monstrous physical strength, even as a child. Which allows him to lift up enormous boulders, uproot massive trees, takedown and overpower larger opponents without a single use of his aura, effortlessly kill most Grimm with one strike, easily stop an Ursa Major's paw swipe just with one arm, break solid stone, lifts and toss an entire ten story building, and shatter reinforced metal with his bare hands. When angered, his strength increases immensely.

An example of his great physical strength is when he sent a large man flying several meters away, overpowered large Grimm with no effort, and shattering a Death stalker's armor in a single punch.

Another unique trait is his super-speed, easily enabling him to quickly close in great distances without much exertion. He can also move fast enough to the extent that he seems invisible to the naked eye, make opponents lose sight of him, achieve speeds greater than a lightning bolt, dodge continuous attacks from Pyrrha, and successfully land a destructive barrage of blows upon a foe instantaneously.

This has caused others to think that he can teleport or turn invisible when he's actually moving very fast. His extreme speed gives him an advantage against slower or close-range combatants and displays complete mastery of his speed in any environment.

A sub-affect from his immense speed, Rajah can create after-images of himself in order to confuse opponents who are unable follow his movements. Rajah's immense strength also extends to his legs, allowing him to jump vertically numerous stories high into the air and leap over massive gaps in a single bound. He possesses 10 retractable 4in talons in place of each finger.

His claws are naturally sharper than any blade and tougher than human bone structure, easily allowing him to tear through almost anything, like most metals, wood and stone. He even possesses the ability to roar like an actual tiger, loud enough to paralyze even the most evil individuals with fear.

He also has large canine teeth, much like a big cat's. Most of his teeth are large and sharper than normal human teeth and his jaws can bite through stone and solid metal, with his teeth remaining undamaged. Rajah's body tissues and bones are incredibly dense and resilient to damage, able to withstand the deadliest, most fatal assaults and continue fighting nonetheless. Essentially, bullets and knives are unable to penetrate his skin.

He's extremely resistant to massive amounts of electricity and can survive nuclear explosions. Rajah also has nearly endless stamina, allowing him to fight for extended periods of time and attack with continuous high-speed maneuvers without tiring at all.

An example of his durability is when he broke a huge man's wrist by blocking his punch with an opened hand. He's also very impervious to pain, able to shake off the most excruciating injuries without showing any signs of pain, like when he endured his Grandfather's rigorous training methods, which consisted of severe body building exercises, bloody sparring matches, and torturous body conditioning.

He's even able to withstand the harshest weather conditions, both intense heat and severe cold, without sustaining bodily damage. From his gruesome training, Rajah became highly immune to a great number poisons, toxins, and chemicals.

Having being born from a naturally warlike race of Faunus, Rajah is very adaptive. His body and mind grow during battle and instinctively learns from his past experiences. Even more, he can recover from injuries much quicker than humans and normal Faunus. His body also grows stronger after near death.

Rajah's true talents lie in his extraordinary hand-to-hand combat skills. Such skills allow to effortlessly defeat multiple enemies and even an entire army without a single use of his semblance or aura, easily disarm armed foes, kill any Grimm barehanded, and utterly defeat Pyrrha Nikos (A fighting prodigy) in combat.

He has mastered numerous forms of Chinese martial arts, even at a young age, making him more versatile in combat. But he primarily uses Tiger-Style Kung Fu. Ozpin described his combat prowess to be "Out of this world."

In battle, Rajah's a vicious and intimidating fighter that very few can defeat, and is not afraid to fight to the extremes. He attacks directly with no qualms, utilizing his frightening strength to shatter his opponent's defenses and his tremendous speed and agility for his attacks to land in very quick succession and dexterity.

Rajah can even deal out incredible damage with rapid jumps and wushu-acrobatic movements that can take out a multitude of Hunters, Huntresses, and Grimm before they can even react, making him both resourceful and unpredictable. He's also willing to use his claws to strike an opponent.

Aside from his typically brutish personality, he's a tactical genius in the art of battle, able to adapt to his foes' fighting style and exploit their strengths & weaknesses and use it against them, though it's mostly due to his hardwired fighting sense rather than practiced study, making Ozpin describe him as an instinctive fighter. Rajah also possesses vast knowledge of Grimm, Hunters, Mythical creatures, Animals, and Faunus.

Due to his Tiger traits, Rajah naturally possesses predatory instincts, making him an expert of hunting and tracking. This ability also allows him to be an effortless master of stealth, enabling him to sneak past others without being detected, using the environment to his advantage. He's even able to walk or run without making a sound.

Rajah also possesses superhumanly acute senses. He can hear the faintest sounds from several miles away that no ordinary human can hear. He also displays great night-vision, able to retain the same level of clarity in total darkness. Rajah can recognize objects and living things by scent, and detect if someone's lying by the sound of their heartbeat. He can even use his heightened senses to counter stealth.

His Tiger blood gifted him an extremely long lifespan and the ability to age at a slower rate than humans and normal Faunus. Despite being over 400 years of age, he has the physical appearance of a 19 year old young man

 **Likes:** Fighting, Hunting, Killing, Swimming, Cats, Martial arts, Eating, Steak, Ribs, Meat, Training, Intimidating his enemies, Martial arts, Strong opponents, Forests, Danger, Winning fights, Vengeance, Solitude

 **Dislikes:** Humans, Racism, Discrimination, Bullies, Prejudice, Lectures, Weak opponents, Ruby in danger, Being called weak, Losing fights, Being called kitty, Schnee Dust Company, Being mocked, Team CDRL, Atlas Army, The Council, Police, Vegetables

 **Strengths:** Demonic strength, Master Martial Artist, Master-Hand-To-Hand-Combatant, Fearless, Super-speed, Intimidation, Immense agility, Cat-like reflexes, High pain tolerance, Heightened senses, Strong swimmer, Combat genius, Cunning, Killer-instincts, Decelerated Aging, Expert of stealth, Master acrobatic, Tracking, Master hunter, Adaptable

 **Weaknesses:** Anger issues, Not very book smart, Exposure to loud noises, Cocky at times, Trust issues, Laser pointers, Catnip, Can attack recklessly, Not very good with weapons

 **History:** Rajah was born from a family of one of the most aggressive, feared, and most powerful Faunus that ever existed, the Tiger-Faunus, and is the son of the oldest and most powerful Tiger Faunus in all of history, Shere Khan. 400 years ago, his father was sealed by an unknown force, being left in the care of his Mother and Grandfather. His kind has been at war with humans for centuries due to them being seen as nothing but savages because of their warlike nature.

His family and race were trained to be barbaric and bloodthirsty warriors in order to serve a purpose in the Great War, Rajah was trained the same way. He grew up outside the walls, which are beyond the safety of human kingdoms, and undergone rigorous training and punishment since birth. Rajah was severely punished by his Grandfather whenever he failed a mission.

However, his mother comforted him whenever he felt insecure about himself. At the early age of 10, him and his family brutally slaughtered every single Atlas Army member and were victorious in the Great Faunus War, despite being small in number. That was until a group of unknown Sorcerers attacked them. They were unbelievably powerful and easily held their own against his family, later overwhelmed them. As the fight continued, they were starting to get overwhelmed.

As one of them were about to kill Rajah, his mother jumped in and took the fatal blow, killing her instead. The mysterious Sorcerers later killed the rest of his family while burning down his home in the process, leaving him as the only survivor. Rajah then made a vow to kill every single human he comes across and find the people who murdered his family, as well as becoming the strongest member.

Two years later, at the age of 12, he activated his semblance by unknown means and found one of the Wizards who slaughtered his entire family. The Sorcerer seemingly had the upper hand, but was later overwhelmed and brutally slaughtered by Rajah. As 400 more years passed by, Rajah gained a fearsome reputation, to the extent that even The White-Fang tremble in fear at the very mention of his name. He then found another one of the Sorcerers that killed his family. Rajah viciously beaten him and incinerated him with his Hell-flames. He was later encountered by Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon, and was given a chance of redemption.

 **Well what do you guys think? He's a badass right? Also I have three reasons on why I made my character a Tiger-Faunus: #1, The Tiger is my favorite wild cat, #2, our kind has made Tigers endangered so I made him hate humans with a vengeance, and #3, I want to prove that Tigers can lose their fear of humans and make my OC realize that not all humans are bad. Anyways, leave a review.**


	2. Prologue

**Hello my fellow readers and welcome back to another chapter of Ruby & The Beast! Like i said in the previous chapter, it'll take place during Shining Beacon even though it'll technically be a prologue! Anyways enjoy!**

Prologue

In the sky, an airship flew over Vale as it was heading towards its destination, Beacon Academy, a school where both men and women train to become full-fledged Hunters and Huntresses in order to prepare to fight against the Grimm, which are a threat to humanity. As the airship landed, all the students walked out the exit, ready for their first day at Beacon Academy.

However, there was a certain outcast in the crowd. Rajah, a young man that stood around 6'5" tall with very well-developed muscles past his age, lacking a single ounce of fat. His spiky, shoulder-length hair was in a ragged pattern of fiery orange and black. He supports two jagged black stripes on his cheeks and numerous ragged black markings on his chiseled body that resembled tiger stripes. Then there were his eyes.

Piercing lime green gemstones that could make anyone cower in fear, even the most evil individuals. But the most unusual features were Tiger ears on top of his head and a long striped tail that waved lazily behind him. He also supported a near-permanent scowl and a burn scar on the left side of his face, to which his left eye appeared to be partially blinded and matched his rugged features.

His outfit consisted of a black hoodie, which is left unzipped, exposing his bare chest, a necklace made of dragon scales, grey baggy pants and a rusty orange bandana around his neck. On his feet were black combat boots, and had bandages wrapped around his hands. The young Tiger-Faunus trudged through the crowd with his hands in his pockets while being lost in thought.

" _Damned geezer, I can't believe he talked me into this."_ Rajah thought with annoyance.

 _Flashback…_

 _Ozpin sat in his office with coffee in his hand like he did every evening. Only this evening, he was waiting for Rajah, a young Bengal Tiger-Faunus with a dark past. He was very intrigued in his files. Beacon's headmaster was no stranger to individuals with traumatic childhoods, but Victor stood among the rest. At a young age, his species and family was murdered right before his very eyes by a group of racist Sorcerers who kill Faunus just for the fun of it. But what really impressed Ozpin was the fact that the Tiger managed to kill one of them at the age of 12. Even other Faunus feared and hated him and his kind greatly. Ozpin will stop at nothing to ease the boy's pain and suffering he went through for hundreds of years._

 _But Glynda Goodwitch, the blond woman who stood by the Headmaster, couldn't help but feel uneasy. While she wasn't against the idea of melting all the hatred in the boy's heart, she was troubled at the idea of him enrolling as a student at Beacon. There were 3 reasons: #1 was his semblance, his power could be described as "Satanic", an ability to control and manipulate cursed flames of hell that can incinerate anything it touches, even the strongest man-made material. #2 was the high kill count Rajah carried with him. Over 400 years, not a single fighter who engaged the Tiger walked out alive. He slaughtered them all with only his bare hands. His skill alone utterly outclassed every Hunter and Huntress alive. #3, he was the son of "Evil Tiger King Shere Khan", the oldest and most powerful Tiger-Faunus that ever existed. She thought he might be far too dangerous attending Beacon. The blond decided to break the silence._

" _Are you certain letting thus boy attend Beacon is a good idea?" Glynda asked while adjusting her glasses._

" _Glynda, I know you're worried about this new individual but at least give him a chance. That boy's life has been nothing but war and bloodshed. Plus he lost the only family he ever known." Ozpin stated._

" _That may be true but what about the safety of the students? You know as well as I do that he hates humanity with a vengeance." Glynda pointed out._

" _Another reason to let him enroll. The boy's family had been taken from him at a very young age. He needs this in order for him not to see the bad in every human that he comes across, let alone ease the pain and loneliness." Ozpin explained. Glynda lets out a sigh, she was worried about the safety of the students, but deep down, she wanted to free him from the darkness that he carried with him all those years._

" _I suppose you're right professor." The blond woman sighed. "But I highly doubt that he will-"_

 _Her sentence was cut off as the door swung open, revealing the young Bengal Tiger-Faunus that they've encountered the other day._

" _I didn't think that you would arrive." Glynda commented._

" _Shut it you blond bimbo." Rajah spat harshly, earning a death glare from the blond teacher._

" _That's "Miss Goodwitch" to you young man. I also suggest that you watch your language." The blond woman said venomously while glaring daggers at the Bengal Tiger, who wasn't even fazed by the cold stare._

" _Yeah, yeah whatever." The Tiger grunted as he took a seat in front of Ozpin's desk with his arms crossed. "So, why the hell you want me here?" He demanded with narrowed eyes as his tail twitched._

 _Ozpin calmly took a sip of his coffee before responding. "I have a proposition for you." This caused the Tiger to raise a brow._

" _A proposition?"_

 _The headmaster nods in response. "Yes, I would like to offer you a chance to leave this torturous life and enroll as a student of Beacon." Rajah merely scoffed at his proposal._

" _Thanks but no thanks. I've already filled my purpose." The Tiger replied gruffly, making Glynda scowl at him._

" _So you'd rather throw away your future and use your skills for pitiful revenge?" The blond teacher demanded. Suddenly, Rajah stood up and slammed his hands on Ozpin's desk, causing several cracks to form, as he adopted a more feral look. A torrent of fire exploded out of his body and reached well around the office in a glimmer of flames. Inanimate objects were being burned to ashes and the glass windows exploded due to the intense heat radiating from Victor._

 **"** _ **FUCK OFF YOU OLD BITCH! YOU HUMANS ARE THE ONES WHO TOOK EVERYTHING I HAD AWAY FROM ME! IF YOU'RE GONNA THROW ME SOME BULLSHIT LECTURE! THEN YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT YOUR GODDAMN PROPOSITION!"** The Bengal Tiger-Faunus thundered savagely while baring his glistening white fangs at the blond woman. The female teacher flinched at his tone and took a few steps back. She noticed that his pupils turned into vertical slits and his irises glowed bright green. His ears were flattened against his head, his claws were unsheathed, and his tail lashed out wildly, giving out a warning that he was angry and ready to pounce._

 _She felt the temperature rise dramatically, but her body felt cold. Not as in temperature, like the eerie feeling that she was being stalked by a predator thanks to his suffocating killing-intent._

 _Rajah's flaming form lessened as the pillar of flames around him lessened to the point that fire flickered around his body, including the tip of his tail, with Ozpin's desk slightly melting around the bengal Tiger-Faunus' hands. A thundering growl rumbled from his throat, which seemed to be getting louder. Ozpin however, wasn't even slightly intimidated. He decided to ease the tension between the two._

 _"Then allow me to put it in a way that won't offend you."_

 _Rajah's Tiger ears perked up as he heard him say that. He sat back down as his features returned normal and the flames died down, but the tip of his tail twitched, indicating that he's still holding his guard up. "I'm listening."_

" _Would you rather wallow in your own hatred and sorrow, or would you put your past behind you and become a Huntsman?" The headmaster questioned in a calm yet serious tone. Rajah lets out a grunt. This old geezer really knew how to persuade others. The Tiger thought about that question hard before asking a question._

" _Will is still be able to hunt down the bastards that killed my family?" He asked, earning a nod from Ozpin. "Fine, I'll enroll at this damned school of yours."_

 _The headmaster of Beacon seemed satisfied with his answer. "I'm happy to welcome you as a student Mr. Rajah."_

 _The Tiger-Faunus lets out a grunt of acknowledgement as he stood up from his seat and heads straight towards the door to exit. However, Ozpin had one more thing to inform the young man._

" _However, before you leave…"_

 _Rajah stops in his tracks and looked over his shoulder. Ozpin tossed him a piece of paper like a Frisbee, which the Tiger easily caught in his hand. He noticed that it was a snapshot of a fifteen year old girl. She had red n' black hair, silver eyes, pale white skin, and a red cloak. He took his eyes off the photo to look at the headmaster._

" _Who's this supposed to be?"_

 _Ozpin adjusted his glasses before speaking. "That young lady is Ruby Rose, she's currently attending Beacon Academy."_

 _Rajah's ears twitched slightly as he heard the last name "Rose." His eyes glued back onto the snapshot._

" _So she's Summer's brat huh?" The Bengal Tiger thought to himself. He glanced back at Ozpin out the corner of his eye. "Why are you showing me this?"_

" _Simple. It's because I know you'll feel a kinship with this girl." Ozpin answered bluntly. Victor tossed Ozpin back the snapshot, which he also easily caught, before leaving the office. Ozpin continued to stare at the door._

" _She'll also be the one to save you from the darkness." The headmaster spoke in his mind."_

 _Flashback end…_

" _Tch, that old geezer really knows how to persuade people."_ Rajah said in his mind as he pulled his hood over his head, which hid the scar behind the shadows. Looks like his life really was gonna change forever. Ozpin better not complain if things don't work out the way he wanted them to. The Tiger-Faunus also couldn't help but keep thinking about a certain red-cloaked girl, he wondered why.

 _ **To be continued…**_

 **Well what do you guys think? I hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to leave a comment! I'll have more chapters coming up so please be patient!**


	3. Shining Beacon

Chapter 1: Shining Beacon

As soon as all of the students left the airship, a certain red-cloaked girl, known as Ruby Rose, was currently gushing at the weapons that the other students were carrying with them.

"Oh wow that guy has a collapsible staff! Ooh and she's got a fire sword!" The scarlet-clad girl squealed, drooling at the deadly weapons that were being carried around.

"Easy there Rubes, they're just weapons." A young woman told her as she pulled her back. She had long golden blonde hair, lilac eyes, fair skin, and a well-endowed bosom. She wore a tan jacket that exposed her lower stomach with short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs. Underneath the jacket was a yellow crop top. She also wore an orange scarf, black mini shorts with black fingerless gloves to match her outfit, a brown colored belt, and brown knee-high boots.

"Just weapons?! Yang! They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh they're so cool!" Ruby gushed as she addressed the young woman as Yang.

"Then why can't you drool over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?"

"Of course I'm happy with my Crescent Rose!" Ruby quickly replied to the young woman known as Yang as she unfolded her scythe. "I just really like seeing new ones, it's like meeting new people...only better.

"Ruby come on!" Yang chuckled as she playfully yanked Ruby's hood over her head. "Why don't you go make some friends of your own?"

"Why would I need friends when I have you?" The red-cloaked girl questioned innocently while pushing her hood back down.

"Well…my friends just got there gotta catch up bye!" Yang called out quickly as she dashed towards the people she knew from Signal Academy, leaving Ruby in the dust.

"Wait! Where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms?! Do we have dorms? Where are our dorms? I don't know what I'm doing…" She fell backwards into a trolley full of white suitcases.

"What do you think you're doing?!" The owner of the trolley demanded. Ruby sat up to meet the owner of the trolley. She had pale skin, icy blue eyes, and snowy white hair that was tied in an off-center ponytail. She wore a white bolero jacket that matched with a thigh-high dress. Underneath the jacket were red sleeves. She also wore an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular ear piercings, white-heeled wedged boots that reached her mid-calf, and a small tiara on her head that resembled icicles. She also supported a scar over her left eye.

"U-Um, sorry!" Ruby apologized with an awkward smile.

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?!"

"Umm…"

"Give me that!" She snatched the case the crimson-clad Huntress picked up. "This is _Dust:_ mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!"

"Uuuhhh…"

"What are you brain dead?!" She took a vial of the dust from the case and snapped it shut. "Dust: Fire, water, lightning, energy! Ring any bells?!" She lectured while shaking the vial at Ruby.

"I-I know…" The red-cloaked girl began to cough from the red powder in the air around her face.

"Are you even listening to me?! Is any of this sinking into that thick skull of yours?!"

"…aaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

 _ **BOOM!**_

Suddenly, a figure fell from the sky at high speeds and crashed into the white suitcases, causing an explosion from the dust as well as forcing Ruby and the white-clad girl back a few feet. As Ruby got back on her feet, she saw a very large hulking young man that was unconscious for some reason. His jaw was out of place with his teeth knocked out and had a busted lip. He also suffered from a massive bruise on the left side of his face, and his wrist seemed to be broken.

"What…just happened?" The crimson-cloaked girl questioned, unable to recall what happened.

"SEE?! This is _exactly_ what I was talking about!" The white-haired girl exclaimed as she stood up. They then later heard an ear splitting roar along with screams of agony and shouting crowds. The roar reminded them of a Tiger's roar, so they went to follow the source of the roar and cries of agony while trying to get past the crowd. As they get further, the crowd started to get thicker and thicker, as soon as they reached their destination point, they froze.

Lying on the floor was a group of young men that were unconscious. Their joints were out of place, were heavily bruised and battered, and their blood stained the concrete. Their clothes were also torn and had claw marks on their skin. There was also an unconscious young woman and they could tell that she gotten the worst beating out of all of them.

What stood over them was a tall and muscular young man wearing hood over his head. He had spiky orange hair with black stripes that draped past his shoulders, tanned skin, and lime green eyes that glowed through the hood. He wore a black sleeveless hoodie that was unzipped, exposing his chiseled abdomen, grey baggy pants, and black combat boots. He also wore a necklace made of dragon scales, bandages wrapped around his hands, and a rusty orange bandana tied around his neck.

But his outfit didn't catch their attention. He had a long striped tail that was thrashing around violently, two jagged black stripes on his cheeks, ragged black markings on his body that resembles Tiger stripes, and razor sharp fangs. It was safe to assume that he was a Tiger Faunus. His eyes were burning with anger and hatred and his pupils were vertically slit. He also bared his white pointed teeth at the young men and his pants were animalistic grunts.

Blood was dripping from his clenched fists, which tells them that he was the one who sent the large man fighting and viciously beaten the group. Ruby brings her hands over her mouth, she hadn't seen anyone attack people out of such brutality. Meanwhile, the white-haired girl's body shook out of pure anger.

"SO _HE'S_ THE DOLT THAT SENT THAT MAN FLYING INTO MY DUST?! WHY I OUGHTA!-"

Her angry rants were cut off as she felt a hand grabbing her shoulder. It was a young girl with fair skin, amber eyes, and long black hair. She had a ribbon tied in a large black bow on top of her head and purple eyeshadow. She wears a black unbuttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button in front. Underneath was a white, sleeveless, high necked, cropped undershirt and white shirts with a zipper in front of each leg.

She also wore black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles.

"I wouldn't get too close if I were you, it wouldn't be wise to provoke him even further." The black-haired girl advised in a calm and collected tone of voice. The white-clad girl brushed the hand off her shoulder.

"Why shouldn't I?! Aren't you fully aware of the damage that brute could've caused?!"

The girl in black simply crossed her arms under her breasts. "Even so, you would've been signing your own death warrant." She looked through the crowd. "Also he already left."

"WHAT?!" The Ice queen exclaimed as she swiftly turned her head to see the Tiger-Faunus leaving. "GET BACK HERE YOU!" She yelled as she chased after him. The amber eyed woman sighed and shook her head.

"Well, she's dead now." She said dryly as she left the crowd. But Ruby stayed in her place, her mind was on the young man that brutally beaten the gang of young men. When she looked at his eyes, she saw hatred, fury, and most of all…sadness. Ruby also saw a couple of scars over his chest and abdomen that resembled claw marks and whip marks.

 _"What could've happened to make him like this?"_ The scarlet Hunter thought sadly.

 ** _Rajah POV…_**

Rajah was currently walking towards the entrance of Beacon Academy with a massive scowl on his face. He was still slightly pissed off from the recent events. Okay, here's what REALLY happened.

 ** _Flashback…_**

 _"AAAH!" A girl screamed out in fear._

 _"It's a Tiger!" A deer Faunus cried. All eyes were on Rajah, who was paying no mind to the crowd. They all looked at him with contempt and fear. Though they were whispering, he heard the crystal clear thanks to his enhanced hearing. He heard words like..._

 _"He'll kill us all."_

 _"What's that striped-demon doing here?"_

 _"Creatures like him belong in a man cage."_

 _Then all of a sudden, a slab of concrete hits him on the head. It didn't hurt him of course, it just merely annoyed him._

" _HEY FURBALL!" Rajah snarled softly as he turned to the source of the yell. It was a group of third year students with gangster like clothing, laughing mockingly at him. There was also a large bulky young man wearing a leather jacket, blue jeans, and had dark tanned skin with black spiky hair. He also had a bottle of alcohol in his right hand. Who stood next to him was a young woman with pale skin, messy blonde hair, knee-high black boots with a black crop top, and an eyepatch over her right eye with a sword hilt on her left hip. She also wore denim jeans shorts. They carried an air of arrogance and discrimination with them, and that pissed him of even more._

 _"You don't belong here! Why don't you go back to the pits of hell where you came from!" The large man boomed boastfully._

 _"Yeah! demons like you shouldn't be interacting with humans!" The Bengal Tiger could hear some people voicing more agreements._

" _Aww, is the wittle kitty gonna cry?" The woman sneered in a puppy dog tone as her underlings laughed with her. Rajah could tell that this one eyed wench was the leader and the strongest out of all of them. But he didn't have any time to waste with those idiots, since they were weaklings compared to him. He then continued walking to his destination, which is Beacon Academy. The woman however, frowned deeply, greatly displeased at being ignored._

 _"HEY STRIPED SHIT! WE'RE TALKING TO YOU!" She shouted, but the Tiger continued to ignore her. Growling softly, she made a hand motion to the hulking man that said "Hand me the bottle." He nodded and did as he was told. The eye patched woman grinned maliciously and threw the bottle at high speeds, aiming for the Tiger-Faunus' head. Then in the blink of an eye, Rajah kicked the bottle right back at the woman._

 _ **CRASH!**_

 _As the bottle made contact with her face, the bottle shattered into smaller pieces and glass flew everywhere. The woman screamed in agony as she held her face, there were several cuts and a huge gash on her forehead._

" _BOSS!" The young men screamed as they ran towards her, checking to see if she was alright. As Rajah saw this, he started walking away, with his hair covering his eyes. He's struggling to hold back his anger._

" _Y-You…little shit." The eye-patched woman grimaced as she glared at the Tiger. His actions infuriated her. Just who the hell does this guy think he is?!_

" _WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" With that, she lets out a yell and sprints forward, unsheathing her sword. Her goons cheered her on, encouraging her to decapitate the Tiger's head. The one-eyed girl yelled out as she swung her sword, but to their shock, Rajah bit her sword in half. She was suddenly grabbed by the throat and lifted up high into the air. When she looked down, she met the face of a beast. His fangs were bared and his pupils became slits, much like a felines. A chill ran down her spine as a low guttural snarl escaped his throat._

 _ **"Nobody. Calls me. Kitty."**_ _He growled deeply, making her eyes go wide full of fear. She then screamed in pain as he viciously mauled and beaten her, with the young men helplessly watching. Bloody and beaten, he drops her to the ground, making blood stain the concrete._

" _YOU BASTARD!" The large man roared as he ran up to the Tiger and swings his right fist at him. But Rajah easily blocked the punch with an open hand, shattering the hulking man's wrist. As he screamed in pain, the Bengal Tiger Faunus grabs his arm, yanks in down, and slugs him across the jaw, making blood fly out his mouth and sending him flying. Fear filled the young men's bodies, they were supposed to be the strongest! Rajah turns his head towards them in a slow, sadistic manner. He bared his glistening white fangs once more._

 _ **"You're next."**_ _He then lets out an animalistic roar and lunges at them, with his claws unsheathed. He then brutally mauled them to death, making blood splatter everywhere._

 _Flashback end..._

 _"They're lucky i didn't kill them."_ Rajah thought with a scoff. This sort of thing has happened to him a lot when he was a cub, and those who mocked him were either burned to cinder or ripped to shreds. Hell, even other Faunus looked at him with either contempt or with fear. Well, that's the outcome when you're a Faunus with the traits of an Apex-Predator.

"YOU! STOP RIGHT THERE!"

He growled in annoyance as he stopped in his tracks. His ears underneath his hood twitched at the loud, annoying voice. The Tiger didn't even need to turn around to tell who it was. He recognized her by scent. It was the white-haired girl from earlier, otherwise known as...you know the rest.

"You barbarian! You could've caused some serious damage! What do you have to say for yourself?!" She demanded while pointing an accusing finger at The Tiger-Faunus, who kept his back facing her.

"Well?!"

Dead silence fell upon them. The white-clad girl tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for him to answer. The Tiger decided to break the silence.

"I ain't got nothin' to say _ice wench_ _."_ Rajah spat coldly. She took a few steps backwards as a chill ran down her spine, his voice was very deep and stony. She later regained her snobby composure.

"Excuse me _furball_ But do you not know who i a...?!"

"Weiss Schnee, the stuck up, spoiled rich bitch of the Schnee Dust Company who had everything handed to her on a silver platter?" Weiss was shocked, no one ever talked to her like that, she was the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, the wealthiest organization in all of Remnant, yet the Tiger-Faunus didn't give a damn. She finally decided that she's had enough.

"Now listen here you!-"

She cuts her sentence short with a small gasp as Rajah oozed out his suffocating killing-intent while he turned his head toward her. He adopts a more feral facial expression by baring his pearly white fangs at her. His tail swept from side-to-side, which gave out a warning that he' not in a mood.

Then there were his eyes. It screamed danger, ferocity, and bloodlust, much like a wild animal's. A flicker of flames danced around his body, even the tip of his tail. The heiress felt the temperature rising around her, yet her skin felt cold due to Rajah's killing-intent.

 **"You know..."** His demonic voice made her skin even become paler than it usually is. **"My tolerance for bullshit is wearing thin, so you have only two options. You can either keep bugging me and have me rip you to shreds, OR, you could go bug someone else, and i might just let you live. But if you choose the lateral...you'll be drowning in your own fucking blood. Got it?"** He snarled, unsheathing his claws for emphasis.

Weiss just gulped slightly and nodded meekly in response. Satisfied with her answer, his flames died down and retracted his claws before walking away. The heiress did not move from her spot. Was that the true power of a Tiger-Faunus? He would've killed her right on the spot if she had kept running her big mouth. She decided that she should leave him alone for now. But there was one question that crossed her mind.

 _"What's a Tiger-Faunus doing here attending Beacon?"_ She thought to herself, plus those flames seemed rather...familiar.

 ** _Several Hours later..._**

Great, just fantastic! Today was just Rajah's luckiest day (Note the sarcasm)! First, some racist fuckers picked on him for absolutely no reason, then he realized a Schnee was attending Beacon, then was bugged by some guy named Jaune Arc or whatever, now he gets some bullshit lecture from the blonde hag! Who's fucking side was she on?! Those idiots started the fight, _they_ are the ones who should be lectured! Not him! But he was grateful that the old man said that he wouldn't punish him, let alone admit that the weaklings had brought it upon themselves. The Tiger Faunus trudged through the dormitories, looking for a spot to sleep.

"Crap! Here he comes!" A random student cried out. All of the initiates backed up against the walls and hid inside their sleeping bags out of fear. The scent of urine filled Rajah's nose, indicating that one of them wet themselves, much to his amusement. He later sits by the far end of the dormitory and leans against the well, with his arms folded.

The Bengal Tiger scanned the area and observed the students with his green slitted eyes. They were amateurs, nothing but mere fodder. They wouldn't last five seconds in the wild, hell, they wouldn't survive in his environment. Where Rajah grew up was a hazardous Jungle. Not only was it infested with Grimm, but mythical creatures, such as Vampires, Werewolves, Wendigo, Demons, Gargoyles, and most of all, Dragons (Not the Grimm kind).

The Humans back then used magic or spell enhanced weapons to hunt and they were more hostile back then. The weather there was very harsh and unpredictable, from raging thunderstorms and heat hazes, to withering blizzards. The animals there were unnaturally large up to this day and were more powerful than the Grimm, which meant that hunting wasn't always an easy game for him. He heard the sounds of footsteps approaching him, and caught the scent of a...Cat?

Glancing upwards, he sees a young woman with long, wavy black hair, yellow eyes, and purple eyeshadow. Her outfit consisted of a black Yukata with gray and white trimmings. She also had a book in her hand and wore a black bow on top of her head to hide her Cat ears. Was she so ashamed of her heritage that she went into hiding? Then again, it wasn't any of his business.

"Is this spot taken?" She asked, pointing the spot next to him. Rajah shook his head curtly, telling her that the spot was free. Sitting next to him, the black-haired girl lights up a candle and cracks open the book for her to read. There was dead silence between the two of them, since neither was really interested in starting a conversation.

"Blake Belladonna." Rajah glanced at her through the corner of his slanted eye. Why would she give him his name? But she was a fellow Feline, Faunus to be exact.

"Rajah." He replied gruffly.

"If you don't mind me asking, aren't you the guy that assaulted those group of third year students?"

The Bengal Tiger shrugged lazily. "Those assholes had it coming."

"Hello!~" A cheerful voice sung out, much to the Tiger's annoyance. Looking up, he sees a young woman with long blonde hair, lilac eyes, and fair skin. Her pajamas were an orange tank top with brown boy shorts. The blonde was dragging someone towards them.

It was the red-hooded girl from the picture, also known as Ruby Rose. Only this time, she wasn't wearing her Huntress outfit. She wore pajamas that consisted of a black tank top with a heart-shaped Beowulf emblem on the chest and white long pants with pink roses. She also had a black sleeping mask over her forehead with triangular red eyes resembling that if a Beowulf. By scent, Rajah could tell that they were sisters, or half-sisters to be more specific.

"I believe you two met my little sister Ruby?"

The Bengal Tiger scowled at the busty blonde. "What do you want?"

"I just thought we came to introduce ourselves!" The blonde said happily, not at all deterred by the Tiger's harsh response. "I'm Yang Xiao Long! Ruby's older sister! It's nice to meet'cha!"

Rajah lets out an annoyed grunt, this blonde bimbo was so damned loud! Of course, he wouldn't mind if it weren't for his sensitive ears, they can pick up the faintest sounds from miles away, even if it was blocked up. The Tiger closed his eyes as if he were in a trance, blocking her presence.

Yang blinked in confusion at his lack of response. "Hello! Is anybody there?" She called out, waving her hand in front of his face, much to the Tiger's ire. She later turns her attention to Blake. "So what's your name?"

The Cat-Faunus lets out an annoyed a sigh and lowered her book. "Blake."

"Well Blake, isn't it a nice night?"

"Why yes...almost as nice as this book." Blake started off. "That i will continue to read as soon as you leave."

Rajah couldn't help but smirk slightly, he thought it was kinda funny how quickly she dismissed the two.

"Umm..." He turned to see Ruby poking at her index fingers. "Aren't you the guy that i saw earlier?" She asked meekly.

The Tiger-Faunus narrowed his eyes at the gir, his tail twitching. "What of it?" He asked harshly.

Though Ruby wasn't intimidated, she felt awkward. "I-I just didn't think we would run into each other again, that's all." She said shyly, looking at her feet.

Rajah's gaze softened and lets out a sigh, why did she have to be so damn cute? Wait, cute?! Did he seriously just think that!? What's wrong with him?! He can't be getting mushy over some filthy Human!

"So, you're a Tiger-Faunus?" She asked innocently. Rajah lets out a thundering growl, his tail thumping loudly on the floor.

"Got a problem with that?"

Ruby shook her head. "Not at all, i think Tigers are pretty cool."

The Bengal Tiger stared at her incredulously. Did she not realize that he was a Tiger, one of the most ferocious Apex-Predators and the strongest Faunus that ever existed? She was a strange one indeed. He later noticed that she stuck her hand to him.

"Ruby Rose." She greeted with a sweet smile, which made Rajah feel weird inside. He stared at her hand with his cat-like eyes, should he really trust this girl? he sighed once more before grasping her hand.

"Rajah." He said plainly. They both felt a slight spark as soon as their hands made contact. Neither knew what it was, but both knew that it felt warm and...comforting. Rajah liked it, and so did Ruby.

"Oh~ So there's a love triangle going on between the two of you?" They turned to see Yang grinning at them coyly with her hands on her hips. Slowly turning back to each other, their faces turned red and retracted their hands.

"YAAAAANG!" Ruby whined as she began punching her sister. It soon became a brawl. Rajah's face was still red, though not as red as Ruby's.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE?! DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP?!" A familiar annoying voice screeched. Weiss was marching her way towards their direction. She wore a light blue nightgown with white trimmings.

"Ssh, guys, she's right, people are trying to sleep." Ruby whispered, trying to be the voice of reason.

"Oh, so _now_ you're on my side?" Weiss snorted.

"I'm always on your side!"

"Yeah! What the hell's your problem with my sister?! She's only trying to be nice!" Yang shouted with venom lacing her voice.

"She's a hazard to my health!" The heiress stomped angrily. Suddenly, the scent of burning fabric filled her nose. Looking down, she notices that her pajamas are on FIRE! Weiss ran around screaming while trying to put out the fire. Unknown to her, a certain Tiger-Faunus was watching in delight, plus he's the one who lit her pj's on fire. The three girls were confused at what happened. With that, Blake blew out the candles, indicating that it was lights out, flushing the room into darkness.

 ** _Many hours later..._**

It was a dark peaceful night and everyone was fats asleep. The full moon shined its light through the windows, blanketing the room in a dim glow. Light like this would make anybody fall asleep, well...all except one.

Rajah was wide awake as his green slitted eyes glowed in the darkness. His Tiger blood makes him active at night and see perfectly well in the dark. He quickly yet silently crept his way towards one of the windows. Cracking it open, he jumps and leaps from building to building at blinding speeds.

 _ **In the forest...**_

Rajah was currently walking through the forest. Thanks to his heightened sense, he knew the location of every single animal and Grimm nearby. He could also smell their fear. The moonlight enlightened a mystic ruins. It was covered with lush green leaves, trees and vines. It also had a river and a waterfall rushing down from the temple, with the moonlight reflecting off of it.

 _"Now this is more like it."_ Rajah thought to himselfs. Walking to the river, he bent down on all fours to take a drink, scoping up the water with his tongue. As soon as he was done, he leaped inside the temple and began to mark his territory.

He rubbed his scent all over a large, old tree and began scratching it, leaving many claw marks on the bark. Rajah later climbed the tree and rests his back against the trunk, shutting his eyes and drifted to sleep with a loud yawn.

 _ **To be continued…**_

 **Well what do you guys think? Don't for get to leave a comment and give me your honest opinions!**


	4. Initiation

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of Ruby & The Beast. Now this is where you get to see the Tiger-Faunus in action! This'll take place during the initiation, and there'll be a small Ruby x OC moment. Enjoy, and don't forget to leave a comment!**

Chapter 2: Initiation

In was dawn in the city of Vale. While everyone else was still fast asleep, a certain Bengal Tiger was awake and active. Rajah was always an early riser, due to people being after his head for years and conquering a living hellhole filled with constant dangers combined with his heightened senses. In a grassy meadow, which was a few feet away from a thick, lush green forest, deer were peacefully grazing on some grass, completely unaware of the danger.

Meanwhile, glowing green eyes with slit pupils were peeking through the tall grass. It was Rajah, he normally hunts around dusk, dawn, or even at night. His stripes helped him blend in the vertical shadows of the grass, which made him very difficult to be seen. As he scanned the meadow with his cat-like eyes, he spotted a large, muscular buck that stood out from the rest of the herd. It was the biggest one out of all of them and to Rajah, it meant one thing…food.

Grinning wildly, he slowly crawled his way towards the large buck, without making a single sound while doing so. As the deer buck rose his head up, Rajah stopped. It then looked around and listened for any signs of danger.

After the coast was clear, it went back to grazing. Rajah then continued to stalk the deer and crept closer and closer. Then, he jumped out of the grass and pounced on the deer buck, knocking it to the ground. The seemed herd noticed this and ran away. The buck cried as it struggled out of the Bengal Tiger's iron grip, but he was far too strong.

With that, Rajah opens his mouth, and sinks his canine teeth deeply into the buck's head, with his jaws crushing its skull in a single bite, killing it instantly. Satisfied with his work, he stood up, slung the deer over his shoulders, and heads towards the lush green forest.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

After catching and killing the deer buck, Rajah built a fire with his semblance and roasted it slowly. His training gave him a lot of experience in hunting prey and cooking in the wild, having spent all of his time in the jungle. He sat by a nearby tree while taking a huge bite out of a piece of meat, which is the last one. As soon as he finished, it was nothing but bones. He crouched on all fours and stretched, while licking his lips in delight.

"Damn…that hit the spot." The Bengal Tiger groaned as he stood up. He walks to a nearby river bank and crouched down to drink. His tongue calmly scooped up the small amounts of water. The Tiger-Faunus drank his fill and stands up as he slowly walks away from the river bank. He looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was rising, meaning that the others were waking up. With that, Rajah zipped through the forest at speeds that no full-fledged Hunter or Faunus are able to follow. He was currently heading towards the Cliffside by…Emerald Forest...where the other students would be. It won't take him long to reach his destination.

 _ **Cliffside…**_

All of the students were gathered in the Cliffside by Emerald Forest where Ozpin and Glynda waited for them. Each if the students were standing on a platform that would launch them high into the sky and into the forest. Rajah looked down at the applicants, and was able to recognize a few. Ruby and some Blonde bimbo were standing in line. What was her name? Yang? He remembered her from last night. Rajah felt sick to his stomach when he saw Weiss Schnee. He had a very bad history with the Schnee dust company, and her father downright hates his species.

Then there was the black haired girl. He assumed that her name was Blake Belladonna, since he encountered her last night as well. Last but not least, the red haired armored woman. Rajah correctly guessed that her name was Pyrrha Nikos, since he heard about her reputation during his time as a criminal. He turned to his attention back to Ozpin, who was giving out instructions on how to accomplish this initiation.

"For years you have trained to become warriors. Now today, your abilities will be evaluated in Emerald Forest." The headmaster trailed off.

" _I've been trained to wipe out the entire human race."_ Rajah thought.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment if teams." Glynda started. "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates."

" _I don't need to work with these lowly humans, they'll just slow me down. I always worked best alone."_ The Bengal Tiger scoffed mentally. One of his Tiger ears twitched as he heard Ruby whine. He could tell that she wasn't thrilled about the idea of having teammates either. Maybe Ozpin was right, they might be kindred spirits.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time at Beacon. So, it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well with."

He heard another whine from the red-clad Huntress.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years."

Rajah scoffed at this. He never needed to work in teams, he always was, and always will be strictly solo.

"But…" Ozpin said, getting everyone's attention. The headmaster took a sip of coffee from his mug. "This year, one person will be an exception to this rule. This is a one-time opportunity that'll most likely never happen again, so be sure to listen carefully to what I say near the end." He finished.

Everyone on the Cliffside perked up at this announcement, especially the Bengal Tiger-Faunus.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You'll meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path, or you _will_ die."

" _Now you're talking."_ Rajah thought with a feral grin, showing off his fangs. He always enjoyed being in life or death situations when he was a cub, and took pleasure in destroying anything or anyone that got in his way.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard the item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately." The headmaster finished. "Any questions?"

Jaune raised his hand. "Yes, umm sir…I have a question."

"Good, now take your positions."

With those words, everyone prepared themselves who wanted that relic, except for Rajah. He never gave a damn for anything special like that, all he cared about was busting some heads. Suddenly, the platform launched a student high into the air and into Emerald Forest. He suddenly felt the platform under his feet shift slightly, signifying that it was about to launch him in the air.

Before the launch pad even went off, Rajah crouched down into a cat-like position. Then, the Bengal Tiger-Faunus jumped several stories high into the sky and blasted off the pad. In fact, the strength of his legs from jumping completely destroyed the launch pad, causing the students to look over at it in slight fear before looking into the sky to notice that Rajah is flying much higher than usual.

"Umm…sir, what just happened?" Pyrrha asked, watching Rajah fly higher into the air.

"Hmm…It appears that the platform has malfunctioned." Ozpin said calmly. "Oh well, I'm sure Mr. Rajah will be alright." He took a sip from his mug before noticing that most of the students were looking down at their launch pads with uneasiness. "Don't worry, I'm sure it won't happened again."

Even though Ozpin didn't really see Rajah move he could tell what happened. Rajah focused all the power in his legs to launch himself several feet in the air before anyone saw him move. He didn't even use his aura, just his sheer physical strength.

"Umm…sir, did he forget his parachute?" Jaune asked fearfully.

"No, there will be no parachutes Mr. Arc." Ozpin replied. "You will be using your own landing strategy."

"What exactly is a landing strategYYYYYY!" Jaune screamed as he was thrown helplessly in the air, leaving a twinkling light in the sky. Soon, all of the students were launched into the sky.

Meanwhile, Rajah was soaring through the open air. Looking around his landing point, he saw Emerald Forest. Right when he was about to land, he did a few acrobatic flips while gracefully weaving through the tree branches. As he continued to fall, his legs and arms slammed into the forest floor, creating a crater and making dirt flying into the air. Just as the dust settled, the Bengal Tiger-Faunus stood up and used his heightened senses to pick up the bloodlust of some Grimm to tear apart.

His ears twitched as he heard rustling in the bushes. What came out was half a dozen of Beowolves that were, like most Grimm, dumber than a rock. Rajah was disappointed, he expected to be fighting non-stop, just like the old days. _"Well, it's better than nothing."_ The Tiger-Faunus thought smirking.

The first wolf came from his right, lunging forward with its teeth and claws bared, ready to strike. Its life ended with a spinning hook kick to the snout. Blood sprayed on the heel of Rajah's boot as the Grimm fell to the ground lifelessly. Seeing their pack member's lifeless body fall to the ground, the six remaining Beowolves charged forward, determined on tearing the Tiger limb by limb.

Ducking beneath one's claw swipe, the Bengal Tiger grabs its arm, breaks it, and delivers an open palm strike, crushing the wolf's chest cavity and killing it instantly. He flipped over the next wolf, grabbed its head with his legs, plants his hands firmly into the ground and performs a German Suplex, shattering its skull and ending its life. Another wolf lunged from behind him, but before it could strike…

 _ **CRACK!**_

Rajah instantly snapped its neck with a quick squeeze, before dropping it to the ground, watching as it dissolves into black mist. Another Beowulf charged behind him with its jaws ready. With that, the Tiger crouches down, uproots a massive tree, and swings it at the Grimm like a baseball bat, sending it flying into the sky, leaving a twinkling light.

Turning to the lesser Grimm while putting the tree down, Rajah's smirk turned into disappointment. He was expecting to fight an entire army of Grimm, even though he knew they were weak and fragile, most of them anyway.

Hell, he was looking forward to burning something. Deciding that he's wasted enough time, The Tiger-Faunus unsheathed his claws and zipped forward at blinding speed, instantly appearing in front of the two wolves before they even saw him move. With both his hands, he rips a hole through their chest, grasping their hearts. Blood dripped from the hearts he held hind his hands

"Pathetic." Rajah muttered, crushing the hearts in his hands before the two Grimm collapsed to the ground, leaving blood smeared into the grass before evaporating into black mist. It has been so long since he had a true challenge in battle, ever since he was born he had been through the most torturous training that no man or Faunus could endure.

The Bengal Tiger-Faunus was taught multiple forms of Chinese martial arts and had mastered all of them when he was just 10 years old. Before he had his aura unlocked, he had to build up his own strength by undergoing gruesome bodybuilding exercises and severe body conditioning.

Hearing a small whimper, he turned to see a Beowulf cowering in fear. His eyes turned into slits and his lips curled into a sadistic smirk as he bent down on all fours, his tail thrashing wildly. In the blink of an eye, he pounced on the Beowulf and pinned it to the ground. The wolf struggled to free itself, but no avail.

Raising his right hand, he grabbed its head, sunk his claws into its skull, and rips its head clean off, with spine included. Crushing its skull and dropping it to the ground, the Grimm's head was nothing more than a bloody smear in the grass. Not wanting to stay in one place for too long, Victor made a dash through the forest on all fours, looking for an actual challenge.

 _ **Glynda POV…**_

Glynda felt her body shake a little as she watched the Bengal Tiger effortlessly take down the small pack of Beowolves in his own. His fighting style was brutal, straightforward, and ferocious. To literally rip out a Grimm's heart with his bare hands was barbaric.

His attacks, though feral, were swift, graceful, and fluid. She didn't even see him move when he attacked. The blonde teacher heard of his opponents being brutally slaughtered, but witnessing it...was the most horrifying sight to behold.

But when she saw his last kill, her body temperature dropped. The way he ripped off the Grimm's head along with its spine nearly made her throw up.

Then there were his eyes, they were...bloodthirsty, he looked like a predator ready to pounce on his prey, even though he was killing Grimm. The suffocating amount of killing-intent in the air could be felt through her scroll.

 _"Like father, like son."_ Ozpin thought with amusement as he observed Rajah who slaughtered every Grimm on sight.

"O-Ozpin...are you certain that he won't harm the students?" Glynda stammered slightly, slowly turning her head to the headmaster of Beacon.

"I'm certain of it Glynda." Ozpin responded calmly as he continued to watch the massacre from his scroll.

 ** _Rajah Pov..._**

Rajah had the look of boredom and slight disappointment on his face as he stopped an Ursa Major's paw swipe with his forearm. While the Bear was trying its best to overpower the Tiger, it was failing miserably. Rajah, on the other hand, wasn't even trying at all, he clearly had the advantage in brute strength. Wanting to end this fight quickly, he grabbed the Ursa Major's arm and rips it off in one fluid motion, making it roar in pain as blood spurted out wildly. All of a sudden, a loud sickening crack was heard as Rajah slammed his boot into the bear's jaw, sending it flying while killing instantly.

Turning around, he looked to notice that the Grimm's corpses were dissolved into black mist and was now nothing but a bloody mess. There was blood in the grass, bushes, and even the trees. Even Rajah himself was covered in blood. He lets out a tch of annoyance as he licked the blood off his bandaged hands in a cat-like manner, he didn't even break a sweat while killing off the Grimm one by one, not that he ever does anyway.

His ears rotated slightly as he heard more Beowolves coming at him. Once he turned around, he saw that it was a swarm of Beowolves. There were like, 80 or 90 of them! Finally! Some excitement!

"Now this is what i'm talking about." Rajah muttered with a bloodthirsty grin. With that, he cocks his arm back and engulfed his arm in flames. With that, he shoves his fist forward as a pillar of fire rocketed towards the wolves, burning them into ashes along with some of the trees. The grass and bushes were scorched and burned.

"Better." He muttered to himself with a smirk. Though he only used a tiny portion of his power, he was satisfied. Turning around, he saw Yang and Blake step into the temple ruins. He stood back to observe them while they glanced around as the four boy's picked up from the selection of the relics.

That's when things became chaotic.

His sensitive hearing picked up girly screaming that echoed through the forest. Rajah looks up to see Ruby and Weiss hanging on the back of a giant Grimm known as a Nevermore

 _"How the fuck she get up there?"_ Will he didn't give a damn about the Schnee heiress, he was concerned about the silver-eyed Huntress for some reason. Ruby suddenly lets go an plummets to the ground. It caused Rajah to tense, instinctively readying himself to catch her. Luckily, Jaune instantly flew out of nowhere and crashed into the scythe wielder, sending them flying into a nearby tree.

His ears twitched as he heard a nearby roar, which was a massive Ursa crashing through a tree line with an orange-haired girl, Nora was it? Riding on it like some type of horse. She then zipped over to the relics while completely ignoring Ren and her peers staring at her.

 _"I'm starting to like this place already."_ He thought with a fangy smirk as he jumped onto a tree branch and relaxed against the trunk.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! COULD EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING _CRAZY_ HAPPENS AGAIN?!" Yang screeched.

 _"Kill joy."_ Rajah thought dryly. He looks up to see the Ice Queen still hanging on the back of a Nevermore, much to his delight.

"How could you leave me?!" The Tiger heard her screeched. His smirk grew bigger as she fell from the massive Nevermore, plummeting to her death. However, his smirk vanished as Jaune jumped from the tree and...sort of caught the heiress, by doing a belly flop with Weiss landing on his back.

"Smooth." Rajah deadpanned. Weiss had similar thoughts.

"My hero." She said sarcastically before getting off his back. Rajah saw as Pyrrha was dodging a Deathstalkers' claws with graceful agility, the final strike sent her sprawling in front of the group. He looked at the group of the students as the were forming a plan to take down the Grimm.

Well, most of them...

Ruby activated her Crescent Rose and launched into action, using her sniper Scythe to propel herself forward. Rajah's eyes widen slightly as he saw her do this, she's going to get herself killed! He thought himself to be crazy, but this was a whole new level of crazy!

Just as he predicted, the Deathstalker flicked her away like she was just an annoying fly. Though the armored Grimm began to approach her, his concern died down since he saw how fast she was. He stiffened once again when a loud screech overhead caught his attention. The Nevermore circled around and was flying in Ruby's direction. later, it thrusts forward its wins before a cascade of feathers fell from the sky, sinking into the dirt as if the feathers were made of steel.

As Ruby dodged most of them, the last feather had imbedded itself into her cloak. Rajah's eyes became wide as dinner plates.

 _"Damn it!"_ He screamed in his mind as he instinctively pushed himself upward until he was crouching on the tree branch in a cat-like position. His concern for the scarlet-clad girl began to increase as the Nevermore launched another shower of feathers.

 _"Come on stupid! Get yourself free and get the fuck out of there!"_ Rajah shouted in his head. The situation became disastrous for Ruby because the Deathstalker raised its tail, preparing to strike her. With that, the Tiger blasted off the tree with a single jump.

 ** _Ruby POV..._**

Ruby tugged onto her hood, trying to free herself from the feather that held her down. The giant shadow of the Deathstalker towered over her, its glowing stinger raised high into the air, intent on striking its target.

In that moment, Ruby couldn't help but feel completely helpless. She recklessly shot forward because she thought she might be able to handle the armored Grimm on her own. She wanted to prove to Weiss that she wasn't a powerless child and by doing so, she would die right here, right now.

Ruby closed her eyes, waiting for the strike to end her life.

Someone, please save me..." She silently plead to herself.

 ** _BOOM!_**

Ruby heard a loud crash as she felt the dust blowing across her face. Everyone had to shield their eyes as the dust, dirt, and rock flew everywhere. Everyone lowered their arms to see the dust clearing up, but what they saw stunned them.

It was safe to say that Ruby was stunned the most. Her savior was...

"Rajah..." She whispered in awe. The Deathstalker was crushed like a bug under the Tiger-Faunus' fist, with its armor completely shattered. The force from his punch created a large crater in the ground around the scorpion. Blood seeped from it's head and soaked onto Rajah's bandaged fist. Ruby couldn't help but turn slightly red as she looked at his chiseled torso. His chest was heavily built and had one of the most perfectly well-sculpted abs she has ever seen. Though not too big, Victor's muscles were definitely not small and his skin could barely contain them.

"Holy..." Yang began.

"...Shit" Jaune finished.

 _"He just destroyed a Deathstalkers' armor in a single punch..."_ Pyrrha thought in awe of the Bengal Tiger's destructive power.

Soon, The Bengal Tiger-Faunus stood up as the Deathstalker evaporated into black mist. As the two made eye contact, Ruby opened her mouth ready to speak, but was cut off by aloud screech from the Nevermore. The group saw a pack of Beowolves heading their way, but Rajah was focused on the gigantic bird-like creature, ignoring the horde Beowolves that headed straight for him.

 _"Time to launch feather-brain out of the sky."_ With a psychotic grin, he charged at the Nevermore on all fours, but to Ruby he disappeared. Was his Semblance invisibility or teleportation?

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU DOLT! QUIT STANDING AROUND ALREADY!"

Ruby jumped up as she heard the Schnee heiress shout at her. The red-hooded Huntress in training readied her Scythe and ran to help the group. Meanwhile, Rajah jumped up high into the air and delivered a heavy axe kick to the Nevermore's back, sending it crashing into the ground, creating a large crater. Even though it wasn't killed instantly in one strike, it struggled to get up due to it's spine being broken in half. Rajah picked up the speed as he dove headfirst, the wind harshly slapping his face as flames surrounded his entire body. Where Rajah resembled a shooting star, he now looked like a meteor heading towards earth. Jaune frantically turned to everyone else when he saw where the Tiger was gonna land.

"EVERYBODY MOVE!" He shouted as the others didn't hesitate to do so. They began running as Victor neared the Deathstalker and swarm of Beowolves.

Rajah slammed into the ground where the Grimm the group were fighting stood. His crash site turned into in an explosive eruption that burned all of the surrounding trees within a 7 mile center to nothing, the grass was scorched out of existence as a massive crater permanently marked his landing area. Everyone was blasted off their feet by the sheer force from the explosion.

Back on the cliffside, Ozpin and Glynda saw the tremendous explosion clearly from their area. "This is going to be an interesting year." the Ozpin mused as he took a sip from his mug.

 _ **Back to Beacon...**_

Team placements. Rajah really didn't want to work with a team, but looks like he doesn't have a choice.

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dive Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. You all retrieved the Black Bishop pieces. You will form Team CDRL." Ozpin announced as the four walked on stage and their pictures were being displayed on screen. "Your leader will be Cardin Winchester."

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren. You all retrieved the White Rock pieces. You will form Team JNPR. Your leader will be Jaune Arc." Nora happily embraced the blonde while Pyrrha just smiled, indicating that she was proud of him.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. You collected the White Knight pieces. You four girls will form Team RWBY." Ozpin called out. "Your leader will be Ruby Rose." With that, Yang pulled Ruby into a tight hug.

'I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" She yelled happily. Meanwhile, Weiss shit the silver-eyed Huntress a hateful glare while Blake didn't care.

"And finally...Rajah." The BengalTiger scowled as he walked on stage.

"You were the only student who didn't do any of the tasks assigned for the test. Also, due to the extraordinary feats you have accomplished," Here, the screen showed his fights with the Grimm and the Nevermore. "You will be Beacon's first one man team, capable of taking on the most dangerous missions and joining other teams as support." Rajah's scowl turned into his trademark stoic yet menacing expression. "From henceforth, you are all now Hunters and Huntresses in training as students attending Beacon Academy." The Bengal Tiger-Faunus merely walked off stage and disappeared into the shadows.

 _ **Hallway...**_

Rajah walked through the hallways wit his hands in his pockets, heading to the mystic ruins in the forest. His ears twitched as he heard footsteps and looks up to see Ruby in front of him. Silence fell upon them as they made eye contact. Ruby decided to break the silence.

"Hey." She greeted quietly with a meek wave, but Rajah heard her thanks to his sensitive hearing.

"What?" He asked rudely. Suddenly, he felt her thin arms wrapped around his slim yet stocky torso. His well-built chest and abs felt harder than rock.

"I, just wanted to thank you..for saving me." Ruby whispered sweetly. The Bengal Tiger felt heat rush to his cheeks, he wasn't used to kindness from others, in fact, they'd usually either hate him or fear him. Grunting, he pulled himself out of her embrace.

"You've got it all wrong, i just wanted to kill some Grimm, that's all." He scoffed, but it was actually a lie. He was worried about her, but didn't want to openly admit it.

The smal girl just gave him a sweet smile in response. "i'm still grateful though." The Bengal Tiger just grunted and walked past her.

"Whatever, just, don't do something that stupid ever again." He muttered as he disappeared into the shadows. Ruby happily skipped down the hallway to her dorm, she was happy that she made a new friend.

 ** _Mystic ruins..._**

As Rajah arrived at his territory, he climbed the tree and rested against the tree trunk. He suddenly felt a weird felling in his chest, his heart was beating at a fast rate, he didn't know why. He then thought of one of Ruby's smiles, it was a pleasant sight to behold.

 _"What is this feeling?"_

 _ **To be continued….**_


End file.
